


I think writing this fic counts as a crime

by Yeethaw12



Category: Ben Shapiro - Fandom
Genre: Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeethaw12/pseuds/Yeethaw12
Summary: You fuck gender swapped Ben Shapiro. This is intentionally horrible
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I think writing this fic counts as a crime

You're sitting in the corner of the club when you spot the most beautiful woman you've ever seen out of the corner of your eye. The newly divorced Ben Shapiro. 

Her dark brown hair fell to just below her shoulders, and her brown eyes reminded you of many of the greatest things in life- chocolate, coffee, dark brown sugar (wait, maybe you're just hungry). She was slightly taller than the average woman, yet still plenty short for you to pick her up and throw her if you were determined enough (don't do that, that's weird). Her light purple tube top beautifully accented her short, dark red skirt.

Your eyes meet briefly, and she immediately looks away from you, down at her drink. You saunter over to her, knowing that she'd never make the first move. What a bottom.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" You ask.

Ben looks up at you. "Let's say that I'm going through some tough times lately with the divorce and all, and I have come here because, theoretically, it will help me forget about my problems for a while," she says, in her nasally voice. If mosquitoes could speak, they'd sound like Ben Shapiro.

You look down at her nearly empty glass. "Orange juice and vodka?"

"Oh, no, just plain orange juice. I was usually designated driver for my wife and I guess I ordered it out of habit," she pauses for a moment, realizing what she said. "Ex wife."

"How about we get out of here? I bet I could help you take your mind off of it~" you wink at her.

"I doubt you could. None of my friends could cheer me up, I doubt a random stranger I met at the club could."

"That's not what I meant, Ben." You roll your eyes in annoyance, but she doesn't notice.

"Wait, do you mean... oh! OH! Okay, yeah, sure. I uh, I'll drive though, and we're doing it at my place, I'd like to minimize my chances of getting kidnapped." She laughs awkwardly.

"Well, I don't plan on kidnapping you, but there might be ropes involved later."

She blushes and doesn't say anything. You slip your hand into hers.

You check your watch as you walk out the door with her. It's only ten PM. Still plenty of time in the night to do everything you plan on doing with her.

The drive is mostly silent, until you start to slowly slip your hand up her skirt.

"You shouldn't be doing that. I need to focus on the road, or we could, theoretically, get into a car crash".

You fake innocence. "I shouldn't be doing what, Shapiro?", you say, rubbing small circles into her upper thigh with your thumb.

"You know exactly what I mean."

You stop. No safeword has been established, so you respect her no.

"That's what I thought. Not such a dom now, are you?" She says under her breath.

"Excuse me, darling, do you care to repeat that for me? Because there's no way you just said what I think you said to me."

"I'm- I uh. I didn't say anything." She stutters.

"Sure you did. Repeat yourself." Your words sound gentle, but she knows you're not playing around either, yet she continues her lies. 

"I promise you, y/n, I didn't say anything"

"Oh, so now you're lying to me too,? Don't worry about it, doll, I'll fix that for you when you get home. For now, though, it might be better for you to keep your mouth shut. You don't want to dig your hole any deeper" You say smoothly.

The rest of the drive is silent.

You kick off your shoes and sit on Ben's couch as soon as you get in the door. 

"Come sit down with me for a minute, Ben, we need to have a quick chat before we get started." You pat the cushion next to you, and she walks over and sits down. 

"Don't get me wrong, there is nothing more I want to do right now than fuck the hell out of you, but I need to make sure that you're okay with everything I want to do with you. What are your definite limits?" You ask.

"I don't really have any, as long as there's no bodily waste or blood. I'm not really in the mood for bondage either, feel free to pin me down all you want, though." Ben says. 

"Okay. Are you cool with using a traffic light safeword system? So green means everything is good, yellow means you want me to be more gentle but you're still good, and red means stop."

"Yeah, that works for me,"

"Good. Show me to your bedroom" you say to Ben.

"It's just down this hall," she says. "And the ~toys~ are in this box." She bends over to pick it up, and you smack her ass.

You pick her up and set her on the bed. "Are you going to be a good girl for me? Or are you going to be like you were in the car?" 

"No, no, I'll be good." She says.

"Good."

You slowly pull her shirt and bra off, and leave her skirt on. You go to start touching her through her panties, only to to realize she isn't wearing any.

"Wow, Ben, can't even be bothered to wear underwear? You're more of a slut than I thought you were. My slut for tonight".

"It was because I, theoretically, hadn't done laundry in a w-"

You put your finger to her mouth. "We don't need to have this conversation while we are actively having sex. And stop saying theoretically all the time, that's weird, just say what you mean and move on".

You start rubbing Ben's clit in slow circles, and her breath speeds up a bit. "How does that feel?"

"It feels so good, please go faster, I need it."

"I don't think I will. If you really needed it, you would beg for it."

"Fuck, y/n, I'm not going to stoop that low, I have dignity."

"That's a shame, Ben. I guess we'll just have to keep going like this until you do." You put a finger against her hole. "Can I?"

"God, please do." She moans.

You start slowly fingerering her. "You're so wet, I can't believe you get this horny this easily." 

You see concern in Ben's eyes. "My- my ex wife is a doctor, she said p words aren't supposed to be wet. I probably have a yeast infection".

You put a second finger in Ben. "First off, stop thinking about your ex wife, you left her for a reason and we are actively fucking, second, you can say pussy, you're a grown adult, and third, your ex wife is clearly an idiot".

Ben is too distracted by your fingers to care about what you just said.

Out of nowhere you pick Ben up and slam her face first into the floor with the strength of a hundred people. Insta kill.


End file.
